New Year's Kiss
by hogwarts' lily
Summary: Every New Year's, as a Marauder's tradition, any girl can come up to them and get their New Year's kiss. And every year, James Potter is off-limits. This year, he decides to partake in it. How will Lily Evans react? One-shot. JPLE


New Year's Kiss

**A/N: This is my first fanfic that I'm uploading on here. I'm not the best writer, hehe, but I hope you enjoy! Oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and I don't. So please don't sue!**

I woke up to sunlight pouring through the windows with glistening snow on the window panes. It seemed like it was going to be a good day. An excellent start to the New Year. And every year, there was a Marauder's tradition. Any girl from Hogwarts was allowed to give them a New Year's kiss unless they were off-limits.

And every year James Potter was off-limits, not because he had a girlfriend, but because he fancied me and that meant only I could get a New Year's kiss. Every year I denied it, but recently, I came to realize that I fancy him and I wanted to get my New Year's kiss this year. It was our final year here and I decided that there was no better way to start this New Year with a relationship with James Potter.

"Alice," I said.

"Hmm?" Alice answered.

"I decided that I'm gonna get my kiss this year." I replied.

She pulled off her covers, her blond hair basked in sunlight and she looked at me with wide eyes and plopped onto my bed and grabbed my hands before saying, "Oh Lily. Haven't you heard? James Potter isn't off-limits this year."

I was shocked. I thought he still fancied me. So I voiced my thoughts, "He doesn't fancy me anymore?"

Marlene interrupted, "Lily, do you think that he's going to waste his last year at Hogwarts still pining after you? He thinks you don't like him anymore." Then she whispered to herself, "Took him long enough."

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash myself up. I thought to myself, _if he doesn't fancy me anymore, then I better look nice to make him fancy me again and I won't go down without a fight._

Half an hour later, Alice, Marlene and I went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. We plopped ourselves down, across from where the Marauders were sitting. I sat with James diagonal to the left from me.

He had a Hufflepuff on his lap. That Hufflepuff, Amelia Luka, came to get her New Year's kiss from James, it seemed. I glared at her so hard that if looks could kill, she would be in the pits of hell sucking on a dementor's lips. Sirius, who sat across from me, noticed my glare at Amelia and smirked a little.

"Did ya get yourself a little crush, Evans?"

"Go to hell, Black. Not in a million years would I fancy Potter. Nope. Never. I was just staring at his abnormally large ears and trying to perform a non-verbal shrinking charm. That's all." I lied while grimacing. That has to be one of the worst lies I've told.

James looked up from that STUPID, UGLY, Hufflepuff girl and said indignantly, "My ears are not abnormally large! Don't you dare try to shrink my ears."

That STUPID bint had the nerve to say "Of course your ears aren't large, James, they're perfect." Then she started to nip them. Oh. OH. I was on the verge of blowing up her lips and making them POP. Why was I feeling so jealous all of a sudden? This was a terrible thing. I was never jealous.

Then HE said, "Amelia, you can stop now. You've gotten your New Year's kiss."

I thank Merlin that he got her off his lap or I would not be responsible for her lips popping. She pouted a little and then fluffed her robes out and left him. Oh dear Merlin, that was only one of his first girls and I was already feeling like this. What do I do? I do think that one of his girls is going to end up blown up.

Then another Hufflepuff girl came flouncing up to him. Another STUPID BINT that may or may not die at my eyes. She sat on his lap and swung her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. I have a feeling that if my eyes were not already green, they would turn green with jealousy. I looked down and my plate and imagined that my pancake was that stupid bint sitting on his lap and proceeded to tear the pancake apart into bits and pieces. I was furious.

Sirius, also with some bint sitting on his lap looked up her and said, "Whoa, Evans, what has that pancake ever done to you? It's some nice, edible food."

"Nothing, Black, nothing." I muttered, before leaving the Great Hall.

"I wonder what's got her knickers in a twist," he wondered, voice trailing behind.

Then Sirius, Sirius of all people came running after me. "Oy, Evans!" He called, out of breath. "Merlin, won't you slow down a bit?"

I arrived at the Gryffindor common room and sat and cried. I haven't cried in two years! Two years! And that was when I received an owl about the death of my mum and James was there to comfort me. But, this. This was outrageous. I never cried about boys.

Sirius came blundering in and saw me crying. He sat down next to me and said, "Evans, what happened that got you so upset?"

I wasn't about to admit my fancying James to him right now. Sirius was his bloody best mate, for Merlin's sake. Since James wasn't off-limits this year, it meant that he didn't fancy me anymore, I thought. And that meant that it would be fruitless to admit that I fancied James to him. He would only make fun of me.

So I said, "Nothing, Black, nothing. Just leave me alone to wallow in my self-pity please."

He obviously didn't listen very well and he started blabbering, "Evans, I'm gonna take a wild stab and assume that you're upset because Prongs decided to partake in this year's tradition of the New Year's kiss. I mean it's not that of a wild guess 'cause I saw the way you were glaring at that Hufflepuff before and I'm gonna guess that you didn't like her very much since she had her lips glued to Prongs' and-"

I cut him off, "Just get on with it Black. I don't have all day to sit and listen to you blabber about my hatred for that Hufflepuff bint."

Sirius looked into my eyes and said, "Aha! You are upset, seeing that you called her a bint. Anyways, as I was saying, this whole thing is my fault. I convinced him to join this year 'cause it's his last year at Hogwarts and he should just let go and have fun instead of pining after you. Oh Merlin, Evans, it seems that you're jealous!"

"I am not jealous!" I said unconvincingly as I wiped my tears away.

"Oh no, Evans, you are jealous! You're jealous of that Hufflepuff!" He crowed with laughter. Then he realized that laughter was not appropriate for this situation and straightened up and solemnly said, "Evans, my dear best mate, Prongs, is still not over you, ya know? So, you still have a chance. A chance. HAHAHA, no. You could easily have him if you confessed to him."

"Really? I could?" I asked in a small voice.

"Mhmhm, it IS still the beginning of the day. So, you could easily seize a chance and confess. Look, it's about time they came upstairs. Go to the guy's dormitories and I'll send him up there in awhile." Then he added with a wink, "Alone, of course. So you can do anything with him. Just don't kill him or anything. I wouldn't like to lose my best mate."

I headed up to the guys' dormitories and I explored. The room was about as big as the girls' dorms, but they were a bit messier with some clothes strewn over the floor. I found James' bed quite easily with the picture of him and his mother in front of the Hogwarts Express and his broomstick standing up next to his bed. I sat down and waited a few minutes before he burst through the door.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised.

"Um, Sirius let me up here." I replied intelligently.

"No wonder he kept pushing me up here. But that answered how you got up here. But, what exactly are doing in here? And on my bed, nonetheless." He said while coming over and sitting down.

"Er, I have something to tell you." I said.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Well, I decided this year that I was going to get my New Year's kiss this year because I started to fancy you, but then Alice told me that you weren't off-limits this year and Marlene told me that you gave up on me. You see, over the past month I came to realize that I no longer hate you, but, instead, I fancy you since you grew up and you're no longer an arrogant prat and a chauvinistic pig and whatever other names I called you. So Sirius saw me crying and he let me up here and he told me to confess." I said nervously, while picking at my nails.

He lifted my chin with his finger so I would be looking at him in the eye, but I immediately ducked my head. "Oh, Lily. Lily, if I knew this was the case, then I would've still been off-limits this year, you know? I do still like you, it's just that Sirius told me to do the New Year's kiss since it was my last year here."

"Yeah, I know. Black told me that much." I said.

"Lily, will you do the honor of being the reason I'm off-limits for the New Year's kiss by being my girlfriend?" He asked.

I said shyly, "Yes, I will. I would love to be your girlfriend James." Then I turned to him and swung my arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips.

I pulled back and said, "James?"

"Mhm?" he responded.

"Wash off those girls' lipstick 'cause I'm not kissing you until you do. Ugh, those bitches, I want to kill them." I said.

"Okay, love. Wait a minute." He said, and slid off the bed and into the bathroom.

He came back and pushed me down onto his bed. "Love, I love you, ya know?" My lips curved up against his. "Yes, I know. And I love you too."

**A/N: This idea came to me in my dream and I liked it, so I thought I just had to write it down and since it's this long, I decided to publish it. Hope you guys liked it and review please!**

**Yours truly, **

**hogwart's lily :)**


End file.
